Kospana
Kospana is a country set west of the Philippines. Kospana is understood for its long history timeline and its strange ways that of food. It additionally has material that focuses on medication, art, and buildings. These materials haven't been shown or unfold across the planet, thus it's a secret for Kospana. Description Appearance Kospana is shown to wears a grimy bage flossy fur scarf that wraps around her neck. it's ready to be sized to suit or dangle with the 2 pull-on wires that dangle. They wear shorts since it's commonly hot in Kospana. to end off the planning, she wears a blue sweater with patterns on either facet of her sleeves, and brown boots. Kospana conjointly wears typically, and for special occasions, black diaphanous stockings, whereas sporting a dress and black flats. Personality They are extraordinarily happy and confident to others and herself. Kospana is usually encouraging once it involves arduous selections or activities, thanks to be learning this in activities she'd follow once warfare II had sprung into action. Kospana is additionally one to be terribly assured concerning talking of their past, teaching and telling native stories of her position and gods. This remarked to her to be a stimulating kid in her family, similarly on her friends. When 1st meeting Kospana, she already acts as if she is aware of you (even tho' she doesn't) and is usually there in want of help. If you're even treed somewhere, she'll be there to free you out. She is protecting of anyone she cares for, even strangers. This shows her participation once she had a terrible war together with her enemies that attempted to beat her from afar. Interests * Storytelling * History * Activities * The Beach, Ocean, Water. Flag Meaning Blue Background - ''Freedom, Peace, Unity. (Other Symbols/Definition: Teamwork, Innocence, Justice, Perseverance.)'' White Border Of Circle - ''Goodness, Safety, Purity, Light.'' Orange Pastel Circle in middle - ''Happiness, Courage, Sacrifice, Fun'' White Stars of Orange Pastel Circle - ''Independence, Bravery, Saviour'' History warning, the following contains sensitive topics that are harmful to those who read on. '' Fall of Kospana Kospana was a tiny low island that had solely a small population of 234 native Kopania's. Coskueland was a close-by older and stronger country. They believed that gaining control of a rustic would bring bigger power to them and that they had then discovered Kospana's little island. On April seventeenth, 1809, Kospana was attacked by the Coskuelandians. With solely very little individuals, they were then conquered and killed. solely fourteen girls and twenty- seven men created it out alive thanks to Coskuelandians deciding that they wouldn't have any slaves to use. With solely that, the ladies were forced to recreate additional Kopania's. With solely very little left, The Coskuelandian's then began to ravage and raid several cities and fishing towns. The dead many of us WHO tried to protest and fight back, no mercy showing once they kill. On Apr seventeenth, 1809, Kospana was attacked by the Coskuelandians. With solely very little individuals, they were then conquered and killed. solely fourteen girls and twenty-seven men created it out alive thanks to Coskuelandians deciding that they wouldn't have any slaves to use. With solely that, the ladies were forced to recreate additional Kopania's. With solely very little left, The Coskuelandian's then began to ravage and raid several cities and fishing towns. The dead many of us WHO tried to protest and fight back, no mercy showing once they kill. Kospana was one amongst the survivors that weren't forced to recreate additional population. Kospana, being found, was then renamed to 'Coskubia' thanks to it having Kospana and a touch of Criubian (15% Cruibian people) lived there. 15% of Cruibian was then crushed to death or consciousness before being forced to try to to slavery. Kospanian's served for Coskueland, were sold to alternative countries round the world. Kospana was presently 0.5 conquered by the Coskuelandians. Revolution of Kospanians After multiple years of slavery, a gang of Kospanians ran off into associate underground base engineered internally for any emergencies. The Coskuelandian's were furious once multiple complaints that their slave had disappeared in nothingness. Sooner within the year of 1892, The Kospanians had engineered machinery to fight back the Coskuelandians. A war had broken out once the Kospanians had killed fifteen,362 of their men and troopers. The Coskuelandians left as before long as doable, knowing that they'd lose alot of population. The Kospanians, rising their ways in which of defense. that they had created traps, a lot of machinery, defense mechanisms associated ways in which to be sneaky around an attack. Slavery was no a lot of and also the Kospanians then started multiple totally different clans. Clan's of Kospana Kospana separated into seven totally different areas of their island, because of how massive and the way much-unsearched places there's, the Kospanians had determined to interrupt them up and begin totally different clans. the foremost fashionable social group was the calcedony, taking the name because of discovering associate animals that looked like the pasang. The second fashionable one was the Forest social group. They affected within the additional foresty variety of space, therefore they've named themself the Forest social group. The additional unpopular ones are Ecrua social group, Chania Clan, Atrua Clan, Methal social group, and Kuscon social group. These before long become little very little places around Kospana, each growing often larger. The Bombing of Atrua Clan On January sixteenth, 1897, Askoanga had launched a testing bomb on Atrua kindred. The kindred was drained, them not being on the chart. All clans ever ravaged had then started a war with Askoanga. Askoanga accepted the challenge and continuing to send bombs, each hit Chania and Kuscon Clan. The bombing had killed 253 folks, and -Kospana, being the one holding the military they've grownup, sent troopers to Askoanga. Askoanga was slightly ready, on the other ha, and lost half their military. that they had lost twenty-eight, five hundred and thirty-seven thousand troopers to the Kospanian warriors. Independence of Kospana Kospana had signed a written agreement with all near countries that would become a threat to her society. She still is enemies with those that attacked her remorselessly. Kospana had signed the military treaty and therefore the pact. Kospana still feels unsafe linguistic communication a written agreement together with her enemies and is ready simply just in case somebody betrays her. Clans become countries Kospana had then let her island be split into totally different countries. Ecrua became Ewhyae, Clania became Qaspaca, Methal became Treurus, and lastly, Kuscon became Lusheivania. Atrua became a ghost country, the place being high radiation levels. it's been blocked faraway from the general public, however, tales say that there are some individuals there had grown up with the radiation levels. Relationships Family Ewhyae - Older Sister Qaspaca - Older Brother Lusheivania - Older Brother Neutral Osnax - ''Trading buddies, but possible threat to her society. ''' Aclax - ''"Where are you when I need you the most..?" Friends ''' Floyg Clein - ''"You ran away from Fre Frijan to warn me and saved my sisters and brothers. You shall now rest." Enemies Cosukeland - "You dare try and take me and my land away from me!?" Askoanga - "You'll pay for harming my clan!" Trotan - "You may notice your mistakes, but you were the one that sent them to murder my mother!" Ustrana - "You tried to conquer Treurus, how dare you!" Tuprington - "We are enemies, and you betrayed me." Yaskurhiel - "Your dead, and that's all it matters! Thetara - "Your dirty rotten hands will never be able to touch my older sister again." Spue Skil - "Scumbag, you tried to drown my land by bombing it." Fleussau - "Why did you kill my older brother...?" Oglor - "You sent people to kill me, hunt me down!" Fre Frijan - "Your sins are not forgiven, you are never going to be apart of our land! Not with that mouth of yours either." Category:Countries Category:Asia